mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard song changes
This is the custom bard song for Myth Drannor. Health buff (And curse songs damage) have been changed to work under Therapeutic song. It should also be noted that curse song now works with a Perform vs. concentration check and will not work on creatures immune to mind effecting spells. Bard Song Table #+1 AB, Damage, AC, Saves, +2 skills (4 Perform) #'Minstrel's song' (1 Perform) # #'Lore Song' (8 Perform) #+1 AB, Damage, +2 AC, Saves, Skills (8 Perform) #'Lulaby' (12 Perform) #+1 AB, Damage, +2 AC, Saves, +3 Skills (10 Perform) #+2 AB, Damage, AC, Saves, +3 Skills (11 Perform) #'Therapeutic Song' (18 Perform) #+2 AB, Damage, +3 AC, Saves, Skills (13 Perform) # #'Song of Freedom' (24 Perform) #+2 AB, Damage, +3 AC, Saves, +4 Skills (16 Perform) #+3 AB, Damage, AC, Saves, +4 Skills (17 Perform), Lure (28 Perform) #+3 AB, Damage, +4 AC, Saves, Skills (18 Perform) # # # #+3 AB, Damage, +4 AC, Saves, +5 Skills (22 Perform) #+4 AB, Damage, +5 AC, Saves, Skills (23 Perform) #+4 AB, Damage, +5 AC, Saves, Skills, to Fear (24 Perform), Life Song (42 Perform) # #'Sonic Detonation' (46 Perform) # # #+5 AB, Damage, AC, Saves, Skills, to Fear (29 Perform) # #'Glorious Solo' (56 Perform) Special Rules: *A Bard affected by Silence cannot perform any songs. *A Bard affected by Deafness has a 20% chance of failing to perform each song. *Songs that fall under the Enchantment category are negated by Silence and Deafness. *Songs that fall under the Evocation category are negated by Silence, but not Deafness. : Note: "Enchantment" and "Evocation" songs do not recieve the bennefits of Spell Focus feats, the distinction is only made for the purpose of Deafness. *All song DCs are calculated as 10 + 1/2 Bard level + CHA modifier. *Battle and Curse Song require Bard level + 3 points in perform to gain the full bennefit. *Every other song requires a Perform skill equal to twice the level at which it is gained to be performed. (Ex: Lulaby gained at level 6 requires 12 Perform, no matter what level you are) Battle Song: (Enchantment) *+1 Attack (+1 more at levels 8, 14, 20, and 26) *+1 AC & Saves (+1 more at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20) *+2 to Skills (+1 more at levels 7, 13, and 19) *Immunity to Fear (at level 21) Curse Song: '''(Enchantment) *Creatures immune to Mind Affecting spells are not affected. *An opposed Concentration check is made against the Bard's Perform roll to avoid the Song's effects. *-1 Attack (-1 more at levels 8, 14, 20, and 26) *-1 AC & Saves (-1 more at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20) *-2 to Skills (-1 more at levels 7, 13, and 19) *Causes Fear (at level 21) **Targets are allowed a Will save to negate the Fear effect. **The Fear effect lasts 1 Turn, and is not lengthened by Lingering Song or Lasting Inspiration. '''Minstrel's Song: (Enchantment) *Gives the party a +10% bonus to movement speed. *Does not stack with Barbarian or Monk increased movement. *This Song does not affect party members already in combat and can not be performed by the Bard while in combat. *Does not consume a use of the Bard Song class ability. (Unlimited uses per day) Lore Song: (Enchantment) *Gives the party your Bard class bonus to Lore *Does not stack with other Bard's class bonus to Lore. *It stacks with the Harper Scout's class bonus to Lore. Lulaby: (Enchantment) *Puts up to one Hostile enemy to sleep per 3 Bard levels. *Creatures with Immunity to Mind Affecting spells, Immunity to Sleep, or who have more Hitdice than the Bard are not affected. They do not count towards the maximum number of targets. *Affected enemies make an opposed Concentration check against the Bard's Perform roll to avoid the song's effects. *Enemies who fail their concentration check make a Will save vs Mind Affecting or fall asleep for the duration of the song. *Sleeping creatures wake upon being damaged. : Therapeutic Song: (Evocation) *At level 9 it heals 2d8 + 1 per Bard level (up to +10), as Cure Moderate Wounds. *At level 11 it becomes 3d8 + 1 per Bard level (up to +15), as Cure Serious Wounds. *At level 16 it becomes 4d8 + 1 per Bard level (up to +20), as Cure Critical Wounds. *Any hitpoints healed above the character's maximum hitpoint total become Temporary Hitpoints for the duration of the song. Note: The healing visual effect changes as the effectiveness increases. Therapeutic Curse Song: (Evocation) *A Bard with the Curse Song feat will harm enemies targetted by the Therapeutic Song. *The song deals sonic damage equal to the amount it would heal if used on an ally. *The Bard must succeed on a ranged touch attack (dealing double damage on a natural 20). *The enemy recieves a Foritude save vs Sonic to reduce the damage by half. Note: The damage visual effect changes on a critical hit. Song of Freedom: (Enchantment) *This song does nothing when used on the Bard him or her-self. *Removes magical Blindness, Deafness, Silence, Petrify and Curse effects on one target. *Special Casting Time: 1 Turn. Lure: (Enchantment) *Everyone else in the party recieves a sanctuary effect for the duration of the song. *Each enemy recieves a will saving throw to ignore each affected party member's sanctuary effect. (Epic) Life Song: (Enchantment) *Brings the target back to life, as Raise Dead. *Consumes 5 uses of the Bard Song class ability *Special Casting Time: 1 Turn. (Epic) Sonic Detonation: (Evocation) *Every enemy within a Huge radius of the Bard is hurt by fire and sonic energy. *Deals half Fire, half Sonic damage equal to 1d6 damage per Bard level. *Targets are allows a fortitude save vs Sonic to reduce the damage by half. *Consumes 7 uses of the Bard Song class ability. '(Epic) Glorious Solo: '(Enchantment) *Stops time for everyone in the area except the Bard for 1d4+1 rounds, as Time Stop. *Creatures stopped in this way are immune to all spells, all hostile skills, and all types of damage. *The Bard recieves an extreme penalty to Taunt and Pick Pocket to prevent effective use. *The duration is not affected by Lingering Song or Lasting Inspiration. *Consumes 9 uses of the Bard Song class ability. Note: Unlike Time Stop, this ability does not affect Silenced or Deaf creatures. It does not affect creatures that enter the area after the Song has been performed. Known Bugs *Bard Song (aka Battle Song) and Curse Song do not currently have their Feat names and descriptions updated to reflect their changed behavior. *A Bard with a Haste effect can perform two songs per round, as if songs were quickened spell. *Whenever a Bard cancels a song with a longer than normal casting time, the Bard cannot cast spells until the casting time is completed. : (Ex: Failing to finishing a 1 Turn Song prevents the bard from casting spells or other songs for 1 Turn) *Songs with longer than normal casting times wait until after the casting time to tell the Bard that the selected target is invalid. : (Ex: The bard can use Song of Freedom on himself even though he will not gain the bennefits, and will have to wait 1 Turn for the Song to finish.) Future Changes There is no set time for any updates, but the original coder has expressed a desire to fix as many problems listed in Known Bugs as possible by doing the following: *Remove special casting times. *Fix the Bard and Curse Song descriptions. *Fix the Bard Class description (seen on level up) to show the levels at which new songs are gained. Category:Custom_Content